Host Club Letters
by strongandsilentalchemist
Summary: REQUEST FANFICTION... Request letters from or between Ouran characters. Letters can be hate, love, or whatever else you want them to be.
1. Tamaki and Riley

Dear Riley,

I am writing to you to tell you of the dilemma that I find myself in. My heart is split in two, held captive by your bright blue eyes and her sweet smile. For both of you, I feel love, but in different sorts of ways. With you, I always feel happy. I love to see your smile, and listen to your eyes light up and your mouth open wide when I say something that isn't even funny. But with Haruhi, I feel like a father, protective of my child. She is adorable, and I love her. But whenever I am enjoying my time with her, my mind always drifts to you. Even as I write this letter, I am realizing more and more that I want to be with you. Together, we are perfect. Silent moments are never awkward between us, as we can always tell what the other person is thinking. I love you. Please say that you love me in return. You will forever be my only guest at the Host Club. Please be mine.

With all my love,

Tamaki


	2. Hikaru and Marisa

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru, and I'm pretty sure I don't own Marisa... that could be bad.**

Marisa,

I love you. There is no way around saying that. I love to be with you, to see you laugh and smile. You are easy to have fun with, and I love that about you. I would love to be with you forever. But please understand, you cannot be the only person in my life. I will forever love my twin, and he will always be my top priority. That's not to say that you are not important, however. To get close to me or Kaoru is an astonishing feat. We used to shun people, and live in our little world. I credit you and the Host Club for helping us out of that. What you and everyone else did was the best thing that could have happened to me and Kaoru. Thank you. That said, I hope you understand how I feel. I would understand if you could not be with me, if it was necessary for me to be the only one in your life. But I do love you, and I always will. So please, take whatever I can give you.

I love you,

Hikaru

**AN: Thanks for the requests... they make me happy! Whoever anonymously reviewed under the name "Lovely", I'm still working on your request. I'm just going in the order of the reviews :)**


	3. UsaChan and Mori

Dearest Takashi-

I cannot even begin to express how much you mean to me. You are so quiet and unselfish, never caring if you get lines or attention. I love this about you. Your quiet, caring ways are what make you stand out from the rest of the Host Club. Everybody always forgets about you, except for me. I am always thinking about you, longing for you to pick me up and hold be in your strong embrace. You are so tall, stoic, and handsome. I long for a day when I may someday be able to spend my days in your arms. I hope that now you understand how I feel, and maybe someday you can reciprocate my affection.

Love forever,

Your bunny Usa-Chan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mori but I do own a plushie Usa-Chan!**

**This ended up a little short. Thanks for the requests! Hope you like this! On another note, you can request characters if I've already used them. I'll try and make the letters as original as possible!**


	4. Kyouya and Emerald

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host Club or anything associated with it yada yada yada...**

Emerald-

You are worth so much to me. And that, coming from me, means a lot. I love you more than the feeling of a crisp dollar bill, or that wonderful jingling of coins. I know that not everyone sees you like I do. But I don't care what anybody else thinks. You are the most amazing person I've ever met. I love to see your green eyes light up as you tell a joke and laugh with your friends. I want you to be the same around me, to feel at ease in my company. I don't care what society's standards for beauty or popularity are anymore. You have completely changed me. No longer am I obsessed with money or keeping track of the Host Club's finances. Scratch that. I still love keeping track of spending and making money, but you are my top priority. You mean more to me than anything ever has before. Please say you feel the same.

All my love,

Kyouya

**AN: How's that? Hope you enjoy that. Everybody else, thank you so much for requesting. I'm going in order that you reviewed in, but I promise I'll get to your letter :)**


	5. Mori and Kana

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host Club or anything of that sort.**

Kana,

Ever since I saw you sitting in that tree during you lunch break, eating alone, I have know you are something special. I wanted to see you again, so I found myself laughing the next lunch period as I watched you chase your foxsquirrel around the garden. I know you have had a difficult transition into Ouran Academy. I can see it in your eyes that you have been bullied and ridiculed. Please, I beg you, let the Host Club – and especially me – help you. I – we – just need you to stop running away. I want to get to know you better, for you to feel comfortable in my company. I know I'm hard to talk to. I know I'm quiet. It's just that, for me, silence is a habit. I hope that you can see past that and that we can help each other. I want you to get to know the Host Club, me especially, and I want you to help me find my voice. Come be my guest, Kana. I'll be waiting for you for as long as you want me.

All my love,

Mori

**How is it? Do you like it? I was just going to read a couple chapters of your story. But it was really good. So I read the entire thing (or at least what was published) I have to say, you did an amazing job keeping Mori in character. It's really hard to have conversations with someone that mostly uses monosyllabic words :) Anyways, I hope that you and Kana both like this.**


	6. Tamaki and Kyouya

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Mommy,

I don't understand why you're being so cold to Daddy! You reject all Daddy's ideas! Daddy just wants the best for his little family. The kids will begin to pick up on the fact that their mommy is not as nice as their daddy! Daddy just wants his family, and his daughter especially, to be happy! They can't do that with a mommy that doesn't play games with her kids! Mommy just worries about money all the time! And Mommy is always writing suspicious notes in that scary black book! Please come play with me Mommy, and we can take care of our children together.

Love,

Daddy

Tamaki,

I'm not being cold to you, I've just been busy for a couple minutes. I don't reject all of your ideas, I just told you that it would be ridiculous to throw a Christmas party at the end of the school year. The rest of the Host Club will be fine if I'm not naturally as nice as you. And by the way, I always play kick the can when you ask me to. I also think that our children are plenty happy. In addition, I wouldn't have to worry about money so much if you wasted it less. In my black book, I'm trying to keep track of all your immense expenses so the the Host Club can stay together. If you really want to play kick the can, I will, but you're going to have to wait a minute while I find out how much money we made yesterday and if it covered our costume budget. Be patient.

-Kyouya

**AN At first I was just going to write Tamaki's part, but it really needed a reply. So...anyways hope you like it Mari-chan!**


	7. Kaoru and Hailey

**I don't own anything...**

Hailey-

I'm not very good socially. I've been living in my own little world with my brother for far too long. When the Host Club opened me up to making friends, I still was very socially awkward. You saw right through me. Ignoring my mischief and my sometimes perverted ways, you saw right into my heart. You now know that I am not just about teasing other people. I have a sensitive side, but it takes a special person to bring that out. You are that person. When I'm with you, I feel completely comfortable, like I can do or say anything around you, and you will not judge me. You are my safe haven in an ever-changing world, and I know I can always return to you when things get tough. I don't know what I would do at school without you anymore. I look forward to seeing you as a guest in the Host Club every day. Thank you for helping me so much, and I love you.

Lots of love,

Kaoru

**AN Hope you liked this! By the way... I like your name. My name also happens to be Hailey. It was a little trippy reading your review and seeing my name on it. Anyways, hope you enjoy this.**


	8. Hikaru and Emily

Emily,

You have succeeded in being the second person that can tell Kaoru and I apart. The only other one is Haruhi but that's just because she's weird like that. Anyways, I cannot even begin to express how much that means to me. You are the first person that hasn't expressed their love for me to Kaoru, or vice versa. You are the first person who sees us as separate beings. We are very different, and I'm glad to know that you don't see us as one and the same. We have been treated as "The Hitachiin twins" for all of our lives. It is wonderful that someone has finally recognized us as Hikaru and Kaoru. Thank you for that. I appreciate that, and I want to know that I reciprocate your feelings. My love for you grows every day that we are together. I want to spend as much time as I can with you. You are a joy to be around.

All my love,

Hikaru

**AN: Here you go, hope you enjoy this! This story is not dead. I've just been busy with school. I put off a project, and so I have a little less time because I really have to make sure I work on it. I'm working on getting through the requests. Anyways, whoever reviewed as "Your mother dearest" you kind of scared/startled me into action... Thanks!**


	9. Kyouya and Sarah

Sarah-

Before I met you, my life had one purpose: to make and manage money for the Host Club. Now, I feel as if that life was pointless and insignificant. You have made my life worthwhile. Because of you, I have finally seen the light and discovered that money is not all-important. Business and riches and worldly things do not matter. What matters is friendship, love, and happiness. Now, granted, often people find more friendship, love, and happiness if they are rich too, but I'm covered on that front. You are worth the most to me. To me, the best feeling used to be seeing the profits that I had made. Now, I love the feeling of staring deep into your beautiful emerald eyes, my hand entwined with yours. I know that you feel the same, and I look forward to spending many long hours with you, simply enjoying your company. You are a joy to be around.

Forever,

Kyouya

**AN Okay, here you go, hope you like this. Sorry I haven't updated, but it hasn't been that long. Only like 2 weeks ish. Anyways, that's because I was finishing my two biggest projects of the year for different classes due one day apart. So I've been a little busy. So this is not dead, and it never will be. None of my stories are dead. I just haven't updated in like 6 months. But I'll get there. Anyways, keep requesting and I'll get back to you!...eventually...**


	10. The Host Club and CC

C.C.,

We politely request that you stop following the members of the Host Club around at all times. We need our personal space too. The Host Club is also sorry to inform you that you must cease visiting the Host Club. Our rules explicitly state that guests must not engage much outside of the Host Club. It is also inappropriate that you have hacked our website, stolen our pictures, and put your own candid shots on the website. If you do not take your pictures off and delete our pictures from your computer within 24 hours, we may have to use force and do that for ourselves. Also, if you do not stop following us around, we will be forced to contact Campus Supervision and they will prevent you from following us. Remember, we are in a higher class that you. If you are able to stop following us around, your membership as a guest to the club will be renewed next year. I hope that then we can start off on a new foot.

Regards,

Tamaki Suoh

Kyouya Ootori

Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin

Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka

Miskuni "Hunny" Haninozuka

Haruhi Fujioka

**AN That actually was pretty fun to write. Thanks for the request, hope you like it, please review and request. That's all I got.**


	11. Hikaru and Ashleigh

Ashleigh,

You are the cutest person that I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. You have an adorable smile and an ever greater laugh. The days that I have you as a guest are the best ones. Gazing into your green eyes and laughing as you hair bounces as you run to see me are some of my favorite things. You make my hours spent at the Host Club so much fun. I love every minute that I get to spend around you. Which brings me to another point. When I'm not with you, I have heard of this thing called _fanfiction. _It seems to be that crazed fans write stories about different Host Club characters. I admit, I have perused some of these fanfictions, and I have been pleasantly surprised at the quality of writing. There have been some excellent portrayals of me and the rest of the club. I know that you would rather see me. But when it is impossible to meet, maybe you would enjoy these fanfictions.

Love,

Hikaru

P.S. This is Kaoru. Do you think you could get me in touch with your friend Anna? I think she's adorable and I'm wondering if she might want to be my guest at the Host Club. Thanks!

**AN Hope this helps! Anyways enjoy, review, and request!**


	12. Kaoru and Holly

Holly,

I apologize for what Hikaru and I did to you. It is our way of "testing" the girls that seem interested in us. Not only did you manage to tell us apart, but you also knew who had instigated the incident. I just wish you had been a little less violent. There's still a bruise on my cheek. Just so you know, you passed the test with flying colors. Not only did you figure out that it was me talking to you, you figured out exactly what we were trying to do. We have tripped up so many girls this way, by tricking them into saying that they will take either one of us. Not so with you. You just slapped me. Ow. Anyways, I just wanted to apologize from the bottom of my heart. I will still be here, forever waiting, if you want me. But I would understand if you didn't. That was a mean trick, and I will forever regret what I did to you. I will be waiting for you at the Host Club tomorrow, and I will have no guests booked. The day is open for us, if you will come.

All my regrets,

Kaoru

**AN Hope this is good. I picked an apology letter. Thanks for the reviews and requests guys! **


	13. Kaoru and CC

C.C.,

I don't know if you'll ever read this. I might not have the nerve to send this. But if I do...I want you to know that I think you're really cute. I love it when I get the opportunity to talk to you. Hearing the sound of your voice keeps me elated for weeks. You're so different from the other girls in our class. They all seem to fade into the background in a wall of yellow dresses. But you stand out. Maybe it's because you're so beautiful. Or maybe because you're ALWAYS at the Host Club. Honestly, sometimes I wonder if you stalk us. Well, if you do, I hope it's me that you stalk most of all. Sometimes I see you disappearing behind corners or potted plants. To others, it may seem creepy, but to me, it makes me walk with my head higher knowing that you are interested in me. C.C., I think you are gorgeous and amazing and I just hope you feel the same.

Love,

Kaoru

**Hope you like this :) Keep requesting and reviewing! you guys keep me going! Also...I'm hoping to have another chapter of my story Rose's Thorn up today, so maybe some of you want to check it out? **


	14. Hikaru and Kaoru and Kaiya

Kaiya,

This is Hikaru and I writing together again, like the first time we met you. We both know that you're the only one that can tell the difference between our handwriting.

That is the thing we most admire about you. Everybody else just sees us as "the twins" but you saw us as Hikaru and Kaoru. All our life, we were alone in our little world. Slowly we came out of that, and you made it worthwhile.

Having you recognize the differences between us, even if it was just the way we dot our i's was more important than you could ever know. It really helped us become the people we are today.

Falling in love with you was the first huge surprise of my life. I never thought I would have fallen for anyone, much less a princess. We both liked you, but I was the first to have a crush on you.

Then, I started liking you too. We were never with you at the same time without other people around, because we both were jealous of the other. Each wanted you to ourselves. Then Hikaru says that he got over you, that for him, you were just a childhood crush. I think he might have just let me ask you out to see what would happened.

Kaoru was better for you, Kaiya, and I knew that. That's why I let him ask you out. Anyways, you two were a perfect fit, and I'm glad to see the engagement rings on both your fingers. I still love you Kaiya, and I always will, but I'm going to try hard to not feel any jealousy and just be happy for you two.

And you know I love you Kaiya, and I can't wait until our wedding day, when we can finally be happy for the rest of our lives.

Love from both of us,

Kaoru and Hikaru

**AN Hope this was good. If you can't tell, the different paragraphs are different speakers. Kaoru starts out. Hope you enjoy this. By the way, I read your story and I liked it. You should put it on the fanfiction website as well as devianart. I also love your name**


	15. Kyouya and CC

C.C.,

I don't appreciate the way you keep following me around. I thought that we had resolved this issue. I'm not interested in you. Maybe I was for a little while. I never should have encouraged you. I demand that you take every picture of me down from your walls and out of your life. Remember that my family has a large police force employed and I will not hesitate to tell them to use any force necessary to get you to stop following me. I know that you have stopped following the Host Club except for Kaoru and me. Kaoru likes you, but I do not, so please stop following me. I want my privacy. I also want Kaoru to be happy, so he would enjoy it if you stopped following him and actually began to spend time with him. Just get out of my life please. What you're doing to me is inappropriate. Please know that I'm not interested.

Regards,

Kyouya

**Here you go, hope you enjoy this. Just so everyone knows, this was my last request. This story is dead until I get another request from somebody. Please request. I love writing these. :)**


	16. Kyouya and Artemis

Artemis,

There is really no way that we should have a relationship. It is not possible that a girl like you could end up with someone like me. But it is. Somehow we work together, and that makes me the happiest person alive. You are sweet and kind to everybody. You are the classic straight-A student that volunteers at the animal shelter in her spare time. Now you may or may not do that. Out of respect for your privacy, I have refrained from looking up as much information as I can find about you. But that is beside the point. What I'm trying to say is that a girl as kind as you shouldn't be in love with a stingy miser who is not afraid to violently push other people out if they get in the way of his goal. You're not like that. I can't imagine you being anything but nice to anybody. But somehow, that brings out the best in me. I'm not perfect, but you inspire me to try and be kinder to everyone around me. Thank you for that, Artemis. I love you, and I hope that you won't be turned away by my lack of feeling and compassion.

Thanks for everything,

Kyouya

**AN Here you go, hope you enjoy this. Thank you everybody for your requests. I was really afraid that my story would die but you guys saved it! Thank you! Keep reviewing! And requesting! I love writing these letters, they're really fun :)**


	17. Hikaru and Yukiko

Yukiko,

I acted too rashly. I'm so sorry. I was heartbroken when I thought that you had betrayed me. Now I realize that was your plan at first, but you actually began to develop feelings for me. How that ever happened, I'll never understand. I was always mean to you, flaunting higher scores on tests and always trying to outdo you in everything. There was no good reason for you to like me. I'm not the kind of guy that every girl wants. Of course, I love you, and you're not a classic girl either. But I admire you for that. You're not afraid to compete with boys like most girls are. But that's not what I'm trying to say. What I want you to know is that I was depressed to see you leave Ouran. I don't portray my feelings well, as you know, so I think I may have taken that out on you too hard. I wouldn't even listen to you when you tried to apologize. So, here goes. I accept your apology, Yukiko, and I love you. Now I hope you will accept my apology for what I did to you.

Love,

Hikaru

**AN Yay! I got reviews. You guys don't know how much I love reviews. Please keep them coming! Requests too! I'm trying to stay on top of it. I may fall behind for a week or two, but that's because I have finals next week and I have like 3 gazillion study guides to fill out. So if I stop updating, don't be worried. I'll catch up on letters as soon as summer starts. :) Thanks you guys!**


	18. Kaoru and Kimiko

Kimiko,

I was only so upset when you left because I loved you. If I hadn't cared about you, if I hadn't felt a real connection with you, I wouldn't have cared. But I love you. So when the Host Club found out that you and Yukiko were planning on breaking our hearts, well... It did. That's why I wouldn't talk to you, wouldn't even acknowledge you. Now I wish I hadn't. Because you will forever hold a place in my heart. Hikaru and I realize now that you had actually decided not to leave us as soon as we got close to you. Now I regret that you left, and that I didn't speak to you before you went away. You have broken my heart Kimiko. But you are also the one that can heal it back up. I realize now that I was wrong for shunning you, and that I still love you even after what happened. Please come back, Kimiko. My heart will be broken again if you don't.

Missing you,

Kaoru

**AN Oops this is kinda short. Let me know if you want anything changed. Everyone else, I'm getting to yours. I'll be there in time. :)**


	19. Hunny and Mitzuki

Mitzuki,

I know you have a crush on me. You're very good at hiding it, but I've know you for long enough that I can tell. When you first came into the Host Club and requested me, I thought you were going to be a difficult customer. You didn't laugh at any of my cute antics, and you even declined cake! But as you requested me day after day after day, I began to get to know you better. And you began to talk to me. And it didn't take long after that for me to tell. You blush when I accidentally touch you. I see you hiding a smile when I offer you cake. And when I grabbed your hand to bring you over to the table at the Host Club, you were the happiest I had ever seen you – for the next week. And I saw your sketchpad. There was a picture of me in it. That made me smile for the rest of the week. I don't know if you noticed. Well, Mitzuki, I want you to know that I like you too. I love spending time with you, and I think you're really cute. So please, some to the Host Club so we can eat cake together!

Love,

Hunny

**AN Hope you and Mitzuki enjoy this! Please publish your fic! I'll read it! Everyone else, thanks for reviewing/requesting. Every time I get an email it makes me smile :)**


	20. Kaoru and Hikaru

Hikaru,

I realized as soon as I saw your face that I had finally gone too far. It was a well thought out prank, designed to embarrass you to the fullest. Along with planting the pink dye on top of the door, to dump on you as you walked in, I, shall we say, _persuaded, _some people to get to class early so that they could laugh at you. I knew that it probably wouldn't have bothered you _too _much if people laughed at you. You never really cared much about that. What I didn't count on, well, was Haruhi. How was I supposed to know that you were finally able to walk her from our last class? Was there any way for me to realize that you were having a serious conversation with her? Why did nobody tell me that you were going to ask her OUT? I'm sorry I wrecked it for you. I really am. You'll have another opportunity to ask her out, I know you will. Because she likes you, and I know it. I apologize again, Hikaru. I'll do everything I can to make sure that you get to be with her. And I'll help you get the dye out of your hair.

Love,

Kaoru

**AN Hope you liked this. Sorry it turned into a little bit of a love letter at the end...oops. Habit, I guess. Let me know if you want me to change it. Thanks for the reviews and requests, please keep them coming. I appreciate every one!**


	21. Kyouya and Hailey

Hailey,

Words cannot even begin to describe the full extent of my loathing. The closest I can get is simple. I hate you. There are so many things about you that make me detest you that I don't even know where to start. The sight of you makes me want to run away and hide in a corner, like Tamaki so often does. The sound of your voice makes me sick. I can't stand you. I loathe you with the fiery passion of one thousand suns. And if there are a couple extra suns thrown in there... well, I don't mind. I can't wait until you graduate from Ouran Academy so I don't have to see your face every day. In fact, many times I take my glasses off so I don't have to see your face. Your attitude is terrible. You are all about niceness, having fun, and caring for others. That will get you NOWHERE in life. Since you're so bad with business attitude, you're lucky you're the first heir to a company. There are many people who would love your position, and you don't even CARE about it. That is a stain on your future business that can never be washed out. You will ruin the company, and I will laugh in your face as the CEO of my own company. I can't wait until that day, when I can finally show you that I'm right.

Very Sincerely,

Kyouya

**AN Hope you like this. This was a little tougher. I guess I'm not that good at hate notes. But it was a great challenge! Everybody else, your requests are coming!**


	22. Hikaru and Miya

Miya,

I miss you so much. I miss walking between classes with you, getting to talk to you every day. I miss the way you smile when I make jokes and the way your eyes sparkle when you get excited. Why did you have to fall in love with him? He is just a miserly idiot. I'd make you so happy. You know I love to be around you. The days when we were together were the best days of my life! I miss you so much, and I just want you to know how much you hurt me. I gave my heart to you. You may not know this, but I don't open up to people easily. I opened up my soul to you. I thought you appreciated it, but apparently Kyouya meant something much more to you. I try to forget about what happened. I feel so exposed. You know everything about me, things that I've never told anybody. But I can't seem to forget. You are always on my mind. My heart beats faster when you walk in the room, and I can't keep my eyes off you. Please come back, Miya. I know you love Kyouya, but I can love you better than he ever can. At least consider it, and please make the right choice.

Please come back to me.

Hikaru

**AN How's this? Let me know if you want anything changed. Thanks for reviewing and requesting and all that... **


	23. Kyouya and Renge

Dear Renge,

Love is strange. The best love is blind and often not explainable. It doesn't make any sense. Do you understand what I'm getting at. Renge? I'm in love with you! I must be insane. There is no way that a calm, dignified man like me should be in love with a hyper, crazy, overdramatic girl like you. But I can't resist it. You entertain me. Do you understand what I mean when I say this is insane? This shouldn't work. When you came, I didn't even like you. But somehow, you grew on me. Your crazy ways now make me smile. I enjoy the movies that you make, and the way you take such a charge directing everything. I enjoy following your direction. You always make my life so interesting with the way you order everyone around. I always miss you when you retreat to your hideout under the floor of the Third Music Room. I hope you return my strange feelings. I'm not quite sure how this happens, but however it did, I'm glad that it did.

Strange love,

Kyouya

**AN How's this! I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoy reading it! Everyone else, your letters are coming! And also, I have a new chapter of my story _The Rose's Thorn _up. I would really appreciate it if some of you guys would go check it out! Thanks!**


	24. Mori and Faolan

Faolán,

From the time when I first saw you and Chika fighting, I have admired you. You are strong and brave, fighting a boy without knowing his skills. Chika could have been so much better than you. But without fear, you stood up to him, and defeated him, at least until he stopped following the modern fencing rules. I also love that you are dedicated. Many people, after making a move to a new country, would have stopped practicing with weapons,, especially if they didn't have a teacher. You just kept practicing, trying to reach your goal of making it to the Olympics. I love that about you. You obviously have the heart of a champion. Being a kendo master, I appreciate that you work and train so hard to become better. I know I'm quiet. But I really love the time that we spend together at the Host Club and training. I hope we get to spend even more time together in the future. Because I like you. A lot. And just so you know, I have trouble warming up to people. I don't talk much to people until I know them pretty well. That's why, in this letter, I'm wordier than I ever am in real life. But the more time you spend with me, the more I'll start to talk. So please, come to the Host Club more often, and come train with us even more. I would love that about as much as I love you.

Mori

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to get this posted. I finished the school year with finals, and then I had an odd sort of summer boredom. I just didn't feel like doing anything. So, I finally got over that and wrote this. Hope you enjoy it! I really enjoyed reading your story and then writing this letter!**


	25. Tamaki and Hikari

Hikari,

Whenever I am with you, you make me smile. Nobody else seems to hold that sort of power over me. Nobody else can make me laugh like you do, and I don't love anyone else like I love you. I have trouble at home, with Grandmother. You are the only thing that made my life at home bearable. I loved it when we played board games and watched movies together. I know that you have trouble at home too. I hope that the time you spent with me helped that. I hope you had as much fun as I did. I love cooking with you, too. You are so talented in the kitchen. All the recipes that you make are, without question, superb. You are such a great sister. I love spending time with you, and you never cease to amuse me. Thank you for just being you.

Love,

Your big brother Tamaki

**AN Sorry this is kind of short. Let me know if you want it changed. Anyways, thanks for reviewing, reading, and requesting. I smile every time I get a review/request. You don't know how much it means to me.**


	26. Natsu and Tamaki

Tamaki,

I know the way I act doesn't endear myself to you or the Host Club. I know I annoy you guys to no end, and I know that you're tired of me. But do you want to know why I can't stay away? It's because I love you, Tamaki Suoh. Most people just disregard me, and they don't even notice me after a little while. This is why I have to bug the Host Club so much. Even if you don't love me back, I want you to at least remember my presence, remember that I'm alive. I know that you may not return my feelings, but at least talk to me and acknowledge that I'm there. That is my greatest fear – being forgotten. Please, just have a conversation with me. It doesn't have to be awkward between us. If you don't love me back, then I just want to be able to talk to you. That would make me happy. I just want someone to see me for who I am, rather than just forgetting about me. I love you, Tamaki, but I just want you to acknowledge my presence. If you do that, that will make me happy.

Please,

Natsu

**AN I kind of took some liberties with Natsu's character on this. Let me know if you don't like it or if you want it changed. Hmm. I just had a thought. How does everyone find this story? Just out of curiousity, could you tell me? I'm just not sure how that works. **


	27. Kaoru and Aribella

Aribella,

We are so completely different. You are hyper, while I am calm. There is no way that we should ever love each other. But you know what? It does work, because of your kindness. I first noticed you when you helped that girl up in the hall. I don't even know her name. But not very many people liked her. Heck, I don't even think you liked her very much. But you were still there, right by her side, after she fell in the hallway, picking up her books and taking her to the nurse. You are so kind and accepting, and that is what makes our relationship work. You never mind when I have to run off to do something with Hikaru, never get jealous that I entertain other women all day at the Host Club. I love spending time with you. You never cease to make me smile. Whenever I'm not having a good day, I know I can turn to you and my day improves instantly. Thank you so much for that. In closing, I also want to tell you that you are beautiful. Although some may not like your freckles and light skin, I think that it is the prettiest skin I have ever seen. And your hair is long and beautiful. Please accept my compliments and my love.

Love,

Kaoru

**AN This letter actually makes Kaoru the most requested host. Close behind are Hikaru and Kyouya. I'm not sure if I interpreted this character right, so tell me if you want anything changed. Really, I'd be happy to change it if the character I had for Aribella wasn't how she was supposed to be. **


	28. Tamaki and Haruhi

Haruhi,

Going to America with you was a difficult decision for me. It meant leaving behind everything that I had ever known to go to a place I had never been before. But it was a wonderful opportunity for me. To study and go to college with you. How could I ask for anything better. I need an education to succeed in life, so I need to go to college. But going with you – that is better than anything I have ever wished for. I love you, Haruhi. I know sometimes it may have seemed like I made the wrong decision. I missed Japan and I missed France. But if I had stayed in Japan, well, I would have missed you even more. Going with you to college was the best decision I have ever made, and I'm sure I made the right choice. I don't want there to be any doubt in your mind that I love it here, and I love you. Together, we can take on the world!

All my love,

Tamaki

**AN So...I haven't actually finished the manga (I'm reading it right now) so... If I completely missed the boat here, tell me and I'll fix it. I've heard what happens in the end, so that's really the only reason I was able to try and write this. Please, don't be afraid to tell me if it's not what you wanted. I want to get this letter done right.**


	29. Mori and Hikiari

Hikari,

Although some people may find you annoying, I have never thought that way. From the moment I first met you, I knew you were someone special. You stood out from the crowd because of your height, although I knew right away from your body language that you would rather blend into the crowd. I am the same way. You actually remind me of myself, in a way. You are smart, and I love hearing you talk. The way you string your sentences together with difficult words is truly beautiful. I also love the way that you are a little socially awkward. Maybe that's not what I like so much as that fact that you're not awkward with me. I love to see your nervousness disappear when you're with me. It makes me feel like you've warmed up to me, and that there really is something between us. Spending time with you makes my day, every day. I love seeing you run to me, your dark hair bouncing, and I think it's adorable the way your smile manages to light up your whole face. That said, I hope you feel the same about me, and that our time together can keep going on forever.

Always,

Mori

**AN I liked your story! I know there wasn't that much developed between Hikari and Mori yet, but I tried to imagine what their relationship would be like. If you had a different sort of idea for their relationship, let me know and I'll fix this. All the other requests are coming!**


	30. Hikaru and Emika

Emika,

The way you first struck out at me when I tried to flirt with you, well... That was disappointing. You see, I really liked you. I had gotten to know you for a while, and I liked what I knew about you. Well, except for the hitting-guys-that-try-to-flirt-with-you part. Besides that, I loved your smile and your laugh. I know you've never been to the Host Club, but I sort of admire that about you. You don't care what the rest of the girls are doing. You just do your own thing, and don't care what anyone else thinks. I love that about you. You are so different from the other girls I know. Please, I really want to get to know you better and get closer to you. I'm not just out to have fun and then leave you. I really really want to spend time with you. I want to be able to touch your beautiful hair and look into those intriguing eyes of yours for as long as I want. So please, at lease consider getting to know me. It would mean so much to me.

On my knees begging,

Hikaru

**AN If this isn't what you had in mind, let me know and I'll fix it. **


	31. Kaoru and Tamaki

**Disclaimer: I don't think I've done this yet. The letters are mine. The idea is Cutebutdeadlyalchemist's. The anime/manga is Bisco Hatori and Funimation**

Tamaki,

If I had to guess, I would say that you probably couldn't return my feelings. I know how adorable you find Haruhi, and I know that you have feelings for her. Even if you don't realize it, I know that you love her. You are so blind to your own feelings. I think it's adorable. I think you're adorable. I love you, Tamaki. Even though you can be kind of an idiot sometimes, and you are totally blind when it comes to yourself, I still love you. I'm not sure quite how that came about, but I know that I started admiring you when you first asked Hikaru and I to join the Host Club. You were the only person that had really tried to get close to us, and we both appreciated that and admired you. But then, my admiration deepened into something else. Something that I have just come to terms with. Love. So, Tamaki, I am now professing my feelings to you. I hope you are able to return them. But if you can't, well, just be happy. That is what gives me the most joy. I love to see you smile and laugh, no matter who it is with. I love you, Tamaki.

Keep smiling,

Kaoru

**AN: Like it? Please review and tell me. Everyone else, your letters are coming!**


	32. Mori and Heather

Heather,

Since you seem so accident prone, I guess it's a good thing you have me. I really fell in love with you at first sight, when I pulled you out of the water, passed out and covered in blood. I guess that sounds a little odd. But I guess that shows I didn't fall in love with you because of your beauty. Argh, wait, that sounds all wrong. Let me start over. I think you're beautiful. But that's not why I fell in love with you. I can't quite explain it, I guess. But somehow, I knew when I first was watching you battle infection, that your insides were really as beautiful as your outside. You have a fighting spirit, which I truly appreciate. Then, after getting to Ouran, I saw another side of you. Your music is wonderful, and I love the songs that you can compose. I really admire you for that. I could never string together notes and make harmonies as well as you do. I really love you, Heather. There's really not much more that I can say. You know I'm a man of few words. I talk a little more with you, but it's still a habit for me to stay silent. Once again, I love you.

Love,

Mori

P.S. Try not to tangle with any tiger sharks while I'm not watching.

**AN Hope you enjoyed this. I really enjoyed your story. (I reviewed, did you get it?) Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I 'pologize.**


	33. Haruhi and Kyouya

Dear Kyouya:

I have noticed that you seem to take an interest in taking over the world. If this hunch is correct, then I think you may find some of my tips useful. The only thing I ask for is a high-class position and all the fancy tuna I want after you have succeeded.

Step One: First, you need to decide what kind of society you want your world to be. Is yours going to be a democracy? (doubt it) A monarchy? A dictatorship? A Kyouyacy? Anyways, you need to make your vision of what seems to be a more perfect world.

Step Two: You need to find people that are interested in your "new world" Maybe you promise them more money. More food. More fairness. A high-class position. Whatever it is, you need to find people that would do anything for you.

Step Three: You need to begin taking out the competition. Find out who opposes you most strongly. Then get rid of them. You can choose the method. Send them on a cruise to Antarctica. Lock them in a school during Christmas break. Give them a lifetime stay in Las Vegas. Or borrow a page out of Light's book and use a death note. Whatever you do, don't get caught. If the police find you out, you are likely to be sent to jail. If you do, you will have to begin back at Step Two, because your loyal followers will have left you by then.

Step Four: Once you have taken out your biggest competition, begin preaching your message to the general public. Find out who is with you, and who is against you. Make a large, tight-knit group of followers. And for those that don't agree with you – well, the penguins will have fun with them.

Step Five: Once you have most of the world on your side, take control. Build a hierarchy, and be sure to reward the people that were most loyal to you throughout the whole plan. If not, they are liable to get cranky and turn against you.

And there you have it! A brand new world for you to enjoy. Oops, I almost forgot the last step.

Step Six: Give Haruhi lots of fancy tuna.

-Haruhi

**AN This was really really fun to write. Thanks for your request. I have the others written down. I'll do them eventually, because they all seem like fun. **


	34. Renge and Masaru

**Disclaimer: I was thinking about this and I don't really think I ever gave credit where it was due. This whole letter idea was originally my friend Cutebutdeadlyalchemist's. I got her permission to do this, but you might want to go check her letters out. She does them for Death Note characters. Tell her in your review that I sent you.**

Masaru,

You are the first person I've met that I don't feel needs more character development. You are perfect! Your stunning outer side shows a strong wall, with a popular, outgoing boy. But deep inside, you are truly insecure, and hate to be insulted. Even if someone slights you accidentally, they could potentially get the silent treatment for weeks. All that is necessary to compliment you're personality is a girl. Someone like me. I can cheer you up when you are insulted. I can stay with you, and respond well to your sarcasm with sarcasm of my own. We can be a popular couple, with everyone wishing they were us. But in truth, you secretly will have to come to me to combat your inner insecurity around other people. Eventually, I will help you out of your shell. You will become kinder, and feel better around others. It will be a beautiful story! Wait. That came out wrong. I'm not just interested in you because I think it would make a good story. I'm intrigued by you. I like you, a lot. I really want to get to know you better. So please, let me get to know you, and we can fall in love. Because, actually, I've decided I may want to marry you someday, so we really need to start learning to like each other.

Love,

Renge

**AN Want anything changed? Anything you like or dislike? Please tell me and I'll change anything I need to.**


	35. Kaoru and Flannery

Flannery,

When you ignored me in middle school, I knew you were someone special. I know that sounds weird, but it's true. I could see at once that you weren't someone who was stricken with bouts of unrequited love, or someone who giggles behind her hands as friends talk about the boys they like. No. I could see that you were someone who took other's and you own feelings seriously. I admired you for that, partially because that was the way I felt too. So, even though I could have had my pick of any other girl in the school, I fell in love with you. You never noticed, because you didn't pay attention to me, but I would often sit outside the choir room, listening to your beautiful voice as it harmonized and blended with the others. But I could still always pick your voice out of the crowd, strong and wonderful. I also began to admire you from a distance. Not in the way you think I mean. But I began to envy your brains, your confidence, the way you didn't need anybody else to love your life. You were everything I was not. And I loved you for that. But since I am neither confident nor good with words when I get nervous, I need to ask you this in a letter. Flannery, will you go out with me?

Please say yes.

Love, Kaoru

**AN So... Sorry this took me forever. I was trying to think of some excuses to give as to why I haven't been updating. I got none. I just left this fanfic and all my readers hanging. Sorry. I'm going to be better about updating now.**


	36. Hikaru and Aqua

Aqua,

As I watched my brother Kaoru slowly falling in love with your sister, I began to notice you more. Usually my brother and I have the same taste in girls. We both like the same thing, because we are pretty much the same. But now, Kaoru and I are beginning to accept out differences. We are starting to realize that we are not the same person, and that we do not need to like the same things. That said, you helped us both realize our differences. Even though you are not the same as your sister, that is what makes you an individual. Many people say that your twin is the better one, perfect and beautiful. But I know better. I know that you are beautiful and have a matching beautiful character. You are brave and strong and not afraid to be different. I admire that about you because I don't have that courage, to act for myself or to be different. I love you for that, for your imperfections and for your sense of fun. Even if no one else understands your jokes, I love to see you laugh at them, your smile lighting up the room and your voice more wonderful than your sisters. That is what I love – to see you happy. So maybe I can be someone that makes you happy. Maybe you feel the same about me. Aquanette, that would make me as happy as I want you to be.

Love,

Hikaru

**AN How is this? I kind of went out on a limb with the character interpretation, so tell me if I totally missed. I would be happy to redo this if I didn't capture Aqua's character right. Other than that, just thanks for requesting.**


	37. Nathalie and Kyouya

Kyouya,

Have you ever felt like you've been sucked into a whirlpool? Let me explain. At first, you are feeling okay. The pull of the current isn't too strong, and you begin to swim outwards slowly. But then, the current starts getting stronger, and you start swimming harder and harder, but you still can't get out. Then, you start getting tired. You begin to succumb to the current. The whirlpool pulls you closer and closer to the center. You start going down, exhausted, surrounded by a mass of swirling water. The lucky ones are spotted and saved. Everyone else that isn't, well, they make good fish food. Kyouya, you saved me from the whirlpool that was my life. At first, there were just a few classmates that teased me. That spiraled into the rest of the class beginning to see me as an object for social derision. Then I transferred to Ouran, just when my mother and father divorced. My mother's new husband starting abusing me, sending me spiraling even deeper into my depression. I don't know how my life would have continued from that point, but I know it wouldn't have lasted much longer. But then, one day, I was saved while crying out in the Ouran gardens. You pulled me up from my crouched position, and wiped the tears off my face. That simple action for you, that saved my life. When we started falling for each other, I had someone to take me away from the mess that my life was in. Haruhi was right, Kyouya. You don't always act for your own selfish reasons. And sometimes, your actions have a far larger impact. I know that you understand that now, after helping me. There is nothing I can do to thank you, Kyouya. And I now know that you don't require any reward for your kindness. You just don't want to project yourself as a philanthropic person. But none of that matters now. You saved me, and I love you. Thank you.

All my love,

Nathalie

**AN Was it scary that it was really fun to write this letter? I don't know...Hmmm... Well let me know if you want this changed at all, or if it wasn't the sort of letter you had in mind. Thanks for your patience, and sorry it took so long.**


	38. Miya and Hikaru and Kyouya

Kyouya and Hikaru:

To start off, I just want to apologize to both of you. No matter what happens, and how I manage to work my feelings out, there will be hurt feelings. Maybe for just one of you, but probably for both. I have used you both in the last year trying to reason out how I felt for both of you. And this is what I've discovered. Kyouya, I think that you are gorgeous and surprisingly, kind. I found myself falling for you as I got to know you better and better. I think that I am the only person that has ever really penetrated your calm and cool exterior. I know you have a heart in there, even if you don't show it. Hikaru, I love you for all your shyness and insecurity. I felt so blessed when you let me in to your world that you had previously shared only with Kaoru. I got to know another side of you, and I love what I know now. The lengths that you would go to protect anybody you love is astounding. Obviously both of you have amazing qualities, and I love you both for that. Kyouya, I'm tired of having to keep our relationship a secret. I know that it would be bad for business, but I still can't stand it. On the basis of that, I'm deciding that Hikaru, I will go out with you. Kyouya, I love you, but your situation is just too precarious for me to handle. I'm sorry to both of you for playing with your feelings. I sincerely regret that.

Apologies,

Miya

**AN Hope you enjoy this and this is what you wanted. Thanks for the request!**


	39. Hikaru and Kaoru and Sydney

Sydney,

We know that you like us. The way that you've been flattering us with love letters for years is a dead giveaway. So now we have some questions for you. Are you really worthy of us? Are you able to actually keep up a strong relationship? And can you tell us apart? As of now, all you have done is sent us letters. You have not made any effort to talk to us face to face. I know we have a strong "keep people away" vibe, but someone that really wanted to know us would at least make an effort. You need to show more initiative than that if you want to go out with us. If you can manage to do that, and begin to know us, then you will really see the reasons behind the way we think and act. You seem like a pretty nice girl. If you can get to know us (and it's not easy) then we will begin to consider returning your romantic affections. You need to make an effort, though. If you make no effort to get to know us, we will continue not returning your letters.

Good Luck.

Hikaru and Kaoru

**AN Please let me know if you like this. I have so many love letters, so I felt like I had to mix it up. If this really isn't what you wanted, just tell me and I'd be happy to redo it.**


	40. Kaoru and Sakura

Sakura,

What is it about you that catches my eye? As far as every other boy in the class is concerned, you are average looking. They say you are normal, nothing special. Brown hair, brown eyes, they say nothing stands out about you. But, of course, I know differently. The other boys don't watch you like I do. They don't see your "normal" brown eyes sparkle when you laugh with your friends. They don't see your face radiating happiness when you play a prank on someone. I know that you have a great sense of fun, but you are also kind. I always laugh to watch you play a prank on someone and then help them recover. Sakura, I love you, no matter what anyone else may say. I think you are beautiful and charming, and I love being around you. You make me feel so confident, like I can do anything. That comes from your personality. I know that you are going to be able to do anything you choose to do. I want to join in that with you, Sakura. I want to be able to talk with hours with you and to be with you whenever I can. I love you Sakura, and I hope you feel the same way about me.

Love,

Kaoru

**AN Hope you liked this. Please tell me if you want anything changed. Thanks for the request :)**


	41. Kyouya and Mori

Mori,

How can I say this? I'm so confused. I don't know what my feelings mean. Why am I so inherently drawn to you? Why do I find your silence charming, and why do I want to get to know you even better than I already do? Mori, I think I love you. No, that can't be possible. I can't. My father would disown me. And your family is very traditional, too. If you, well, maybe this is too much to ask, but if you ...loved... me, what would your family say? We can't be together, no matter how much I may wish that. But, I think you see something in me, too. I see your eyes linger on me a bit longer than necessary, and I think you talk to me now more than I used too. We really could have something together, Mori, despite what our families may say. Everybody will be talking, and we may even be made fun of, but I think, together, we could find happiness.

Love,

Kyouya

**AN Sorry, this was kind of short. I don't think I'm really that good at yaoi... Anyways hope you like it.**


	42. Hikaru and Haruhi

Haruhi,

I know that you will never able to love me back, but I am still writing this letter. I love you, Haruhi, and I have ever since I met you. I couldn't figure out my feelings at first. I was mean to you and to your old friend Arai, and I'm sorry for that. I just was jealous, and I didn't understand my feelings. But I have figured them out now, and it's too late. I can see that you've obviously fallen for that idiot Tamaki. I can give you so much more. I have loved you for so long, and I hate that my feelings for you are never going to be returned. You are beautiful and smart, and I love the way you speak your mind without caring what other people think. When I'm with you, I always feel so good about myself. I don't know what magic you have over me, Haruhi, but I know I'm enjoying it. Even if you never love me back, I want to be friends, just so that I can spend as much time with you as possible. I love you Haruhi, and the thing that would make me happiest is if you loved me in return.

Forever,

Hikaru

**AN The reply is coming soon! Hope you enjoy it!**


	43. Haruhi and Hikaru reply

Hikaru,

How could you ever believe that I was in love with Tamaki? Sure, he is fun to spend time with sometimes, but not as boyfriend and girlfriend! I can't say that I've always loved you, because at first I thought you and Kaoru were ridiculous. But slowly, as I saw the softer sides of you both, I began to fall in love. You and Kaoru are both completely different, and I began to discover that as I spent more time with both of you. But eventually, it was just you that I wanted to spend time with. I enjoy your company more than I could ever describe. I think that you are charming now, and I don't mind your jealousy before you realized what your feelings were. In fact, I think that makes you even cuter! The fact that you care so deeply about me is really important to me, so thank you for taking the time to write the letter. Now, I have to tell you something. The only reason that I haven't been more forward with my feelings is this: I asked Kyouya before I talked to you. He had hinted previously that I would not be allowed to have any romantic relationships with the other hosts, as it would be bad for business. So I told him that I was going to tell you no matter what. He told me that he would significantly reduce my debt. With the reduction that he was talking about, I would be able to pay off my debt before the end of the school year, and finally start coming the the Host Club as a guest. So I decided to wait a bit longer. Hikaru, I'm sorry for worrying you, please know that I have loved you for a very long time.

Love,

Haruhi

**AN Hope you like this! Believe it or not, this is actually the first love letter Haruhi has written anybody! **


	44. Hikaru and Leaf

Leaf,

From the first time I saw you asleep in class, I knew that you were something special. I could tell that you didn't do well in school, but there was something else about you. It was like I could tell that you were really really smart. The way you talked and the way you wrote was incredible. But you were always at the bottom of the class when final grades came out. I suppose that I started treating you with a sort of curiosity. I wouldn't have admitted to anyone that I was interested in you, because I wasn't. Not then, at least. I started to get to know you better when you and Elga started coming to the Host Club daily. I have to admit, I didn't like what I saw. You preferred yaoi fanfiction over Kaoru's and my brotherly love! I had to admit, I was deeply insulted by that. But then I wasn't able to shake the feeling of irritation I got when I saw you fawning over how cute Honey was. That was when I began to realize I had feelings for you. I'm not good at talking about feelings and stuff like that, so that's why I decided to write you this letter to attempt to convey how I feel. My only hope is that you decide to pursue a real relationship, and not just read about it.

Love,

Hikaru

**AN Ummm, Hi. I'm really really sorry this took me so long to write. School and volleyball both started, and I kind of lost all of my free time. So, I can't guarantee when I'm going to be able to post anything, but trust me, this is always at the back of my mind.**

**BloodNeko- I hope you like this. Tell me if you want anything at all changed.**


	45. Kyouya and Emma

Emma,

I know that you're not happy. In fact, you may even be bordering on depressed. But I just want to let you know that it hurts me to see you like that. I want to be your friend, and I want to stop your constant loneliness. I've been watching you, and getting to know you even when you won't talk to me. I know that sounds strange, almost creepy, but that is the only way I can learn anything about you. I know that you are shy, painfully so, and it pains me too, that I am unable to talk to you. Emma, I want to help you break out of your shell. I want to get to know you better and become friends, and maybe someday something even more than that. I know you have a great personality, you just need to show it to the world. I know that I hide inside myself sometimes too. I have a tendency, just like you, to just look at the world through my glasses and my perspective, getting a skewed view of the world. Come see me alone, and together we can begin to overcome our shyness. I really like you Emma, and I really want to get to know you better. I think we can both make each other so much happier than we've ever been before. So, if you would, come to Music Room Three after school today, and request me. That's all you have to do, and then I'll watch over you from there. Please be there. It will mean the world to me.

Come to me, and together we can battle our inner demons.

Kyouya

**AN Do you like this? For some reason, I really enjoyed writing this one. Hmmm. I thought Kyouya may have seemed a little out of character. Let me know what you think...**

**On another note... I really want to thank everyone that's read, reviewed, or requested on this story. Whenever I'm not having a good day, all I have to do is go and read the reviews for this story and I'm instantly feeling a little better. I just thought you guys should know how much your reviews and requests mean to me, and that I'm also very glad you like the story! I'm really busy right now, what with school and volleyball, so I'm sorry that updates aren't coming very frequently. I promise to try and update whenever I have time to squeeze in a letter or two.**

**Wow that was a really long author's note. Sorry. Anyways, thanks for all your support, everyone!**


	46. Hikaru and Jasmine

My dearest Jasmine,

You have no idea how much I love you. Your bright eyes and sweet smile warm my heart every time I see them. Your personality is just as beautiful as your outward beauty. This makes you unique, unlike many other girls that only have their looks going for them. I'm not surprised I fell in love with you. Every one of your traits is admirable, and I don't understand why everyone isn't falling head over heels in love with you. You are the most amazing girl I've ever met, and I want you to know that. However... As much as I love you and want to be with you forever, I owe my loyalty to my brother. Every time I talk to you or smile at you, I also see the face of my brother trying to hide his disappointment. It's hard to explain to anyone what my feelings are, because no one has a relationship with their twin like Kaoru and I. But I hope you understand. We have been together ever since we are small, sticking together in the face of any adversity. Together, we have learned to come out of our shell and leave each others' side. But neither of us is ready, and I don't know if we will ever be ready, to go and have independent relationships. I'm really sorry, but I owe my loyalty to my brother right now. If we ever get to the point where we can carry on separate relationships, I will think of you right away. I just hope you will be willing to wait that long.

Love and sorrow,

Hikaru

**AN: I really don't have any more excuses. I'm so sorry for my long breaks, but just know that I'm thinking about the letters. You are not forgotten! That said, I do have a little confession to make. In late June, I got an ipod touch, and so I began to check some of my email on there. Now the way I keep track of the requests is by copy and pasting them onto a word doc in the order that I get them. But because sometimes I would see the review on my ipod and forget about it, there may be some requests that aren't on my list. If you see anyone that requested after you get their letter written, please contact me because that's probably what happened. Sorry for this long AN, but I really wanted to make sure everyone gets their letters.**


	47. Mori and Erica

Erica,

I'm not really sure how to go about saying this. We've been good friends for quite a while now. Quite honestly, the past year has been the best one of my life. With you and your friends, I've been able to come out of my shell a bit. It's been nice being able to be confident in what I say, and not ever worry about being teased for it. In truth, that is part of why I'm so silent. Ever since my voice has changed, I can see people hiding giggles and smirks because everything I say just sounds so serious they find it funny! I'm sorry. I'm getting carried away here. Since I became friends with you, and then subsequently your friends, I've been growing more confident around other people. But our group is still where I feel the most comfortable, like I'm able to say anything. I really want to thank you for that. Now that I've said that, I feel like this could be the last time I ever speak my mind to you, depending on how you react. Erica, since I've gotten to know you better, I began to feel a little something more. I've been afraid to admit it to myself or you, but I think this something more might be...love. I don't know how you feel about me, but I don't think I can see you any longer without knowing. It's driving me crazy. I want you to love me back, and yet I just want you to be happy. So if that happiness comes from another man, that's okay with me. We can still be friends. But, please, just let me know. I may go crazy if I have to live without this knowledge for much longer.

Your senpai,

Mori

**AN Hope you enjoy! Everyone else, your requests are coming! They will be here eventually!**


	48. Tamaki and Jack Atlas

To Jack Atlas:

There are many reasons why I feel I am a better king than you. First off, I earned my position as the head of our family. There were many in opposition to this decision (I still think Kyouya may be plotting to take over my throne). Even throughout this difficult time, I pursued and I reached my goal. All you had to do was win a few battles here and there. That's not nearly as hard as what I went through. Secondly, I am a much kinder king than you. You are mean to many people, and also very manipulative. I treat my loyal subjects like they are family, with kindness and generosity. They even will call me their father sometimes. Thirdly, I am much more beautiful than you. My gorgeous blonde hair and my porcelain skin bring out such a radiance in me. I am not the only one that sees it, however. Many girls are attracted to my charms. At this moment, I have the highest request rate in the entire Host Club. So obviously, I have laid out three good reasons as to why I am a much better King than you can ever aspire to be. Retort if you will, but I think we both know who the winner will be.

Your King,

Tamaki

**AN Quite honestly, I had no idea who Jack Atlas was before this, so if there's anything I got wrong, could somebody tell me. I don't want to make a fool of myself on here...**


End file.
